I miss you, miss you, tonight!
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: A one-shot inspired by Cascada's 'Hold you hands up' Imagen that Axel gets a second or rather third chance at life and a chance to finally tell Roxas his true feelings!


"AAAXXXEEELLL!" Roxas screamed inside Soar's mind, know very well the young keyblader couldn't hear him. Roxas watched helplessly, tears streaking his face, as Axel faded away: His last words both torture and relief. "I just wanted to see him one more time…He was the only one that made me feel like I had a heart…"

I opened my eyes slowly, "Stars?" I sat up and saw the calm ocean. I was sitting on the beach of an island. I rubbed the my head, knocking sand out of my spiky hair. Standing, I tried to portal and found I couldn't. Frowning, I walked across the light beige sand and onto a little dock.

Roxas paced back and forth across Sora's mind, they'd arrived in Destiny Island some weeks prier. Sora had noticed Roxas's increasing agitation via a series of severe head aches, Sora had desperately beg the King into helping him release Roxas from his mind. As you can Imagine this pleased Roxas quite a bit, He desperately wanted to be free, he knew the next time he opened his Eyes he'd be free. Somehow he just knew Axel was out there somewhere and he was determined to find him.

I sat staring out the window next to my bad, I missed Roxas terribly. After arriving here I had managed to get an apartment and all the necessities I need, I had help of course. All in all I was pretty comfortable, hell I'd even found other Organization XIII members that had ended up here! Zexion, Vexen, and Lexaeus lived in a two story down the street, Marluxia lived in the apartment next to mine, below me lived Demyx and Xigbar, next to them Xaldin, Xemnas and Saix live in a small house just outside of town, Xion lived in the apartment on my other side. I sighed wrapping my arms around my knees, Roxas was constantly at the for front of my mind. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I thought of the first time I'd met Roxas and sat with him on the train station Tower in Twilight Town and all the times after. Tears continued to flow freely, I'd done this several times over the past weeks, unable to stop myself. It was dark outside now, everyone would be sleeping by now. Standing up, I exited my apartment and headed for the hidden beach on the far side of the island. Leaving my clothes on the sand I jumped into the deep blue water, the only light was that of the full moon high over my head.

Roxas was free! Finally truly free! He was walking around the island, getting a feel of his surroundings, when he came across a moon-lite beach a couple miles from town. Moving down across the sand toward the water, he discovered some ones discarded clothes. Scanning the beach he found the owner of the clothes. 'He' was sitting on the sand a few feet away, his arms wrapped around his knees, staring out over the ocean; his spiky red hair dripping with the water from the recent swim he mast have had. Roxas felt cool tears sliding down his heated cheeks, his mouth was dry. "…el…"He looked up, his eyes wide, his cheeks stained with recently shed tears. "…xel…" Roxas stumbled forward a few steps. 'he' stood from his place in the sand tears cascading down his cheeks once more. "Axel!" Roxas ran forward, throwing his arms around Axel and mashing his lips against his. He was about to pull away, astonished by his own actions, but Axel had other plans. Slipping his hand behind the young blondes spiky head, Axel held him there, his heart hammering and ready to burst with joy! He only pulled away when it was apparent they both needed air. He stared down at Roxas's blushing face, a smile gracing his lips for the first time in weeks. "I…I…" Roxas stuttered, I chuckled for the first time in what felt like ages. "I missed you too. Y'know, I was never really sure how you felt about me…well that is until now." I smirked, my comment rewarded by Roxas's eyes widening considerably and looking away, he was blushing furiously. "So…I guess you don't feel the same after all…I-" I put my finger on his lip to quiet him, he stared at me with his deep enchanting blue eyes, filled with a turmoil of emotions. I smiled as him, kissing him once me, "Of course not," I said smirking, he frowned at me, about to pull himself from my arms, but I held tighter. "I love you more." I grinned and he hugged me again, his face buried in my chest, It was about now that I realized something…We were standing on the beach…at midnight…with no one around for miles…Roxas was hugging me…And I was standing there butt naked and dripping wet with sea water. I groaned softly, willing myself not to travel down the mental road I was obviously headed, but I found it was to late. I swallowed hard, looking down it seemed as though Roxas hadn't noticed my sudden…excitement. "Roxas? Would you- would you like to go swimming?" I asked hesitantly, he looked up at me, his face a darker shade of red. He had defiantly noticed…"S-sure, B-but you have to close your eyes!" He said quickly, I did as he asked, when his arms left me, I suddenly felt very cold. It wasn't long before the sound of splashing reached my ears and he called out to tell me it was ok to look not, I glanced down at the sand to see his clothes. I walked out into the water and dove under, swimming up behind him, I rose slowly and quietly. I threw my arms around the blonde in front of me, "Got ya!" I exclaimed, he jumped, accidentally hitting something I wish he hadn't. I stifled a soft moan and let go of him, back away a bit. "S-sorry Rox." He looked up at me, a soft reddish pink blush painted across his cheeks. I couldn't resist, he was so adorable, I smashed my lips against his. Pulling him close and savoring the sweet taste of his mouth, nibbling his lower lip gently and he parted his lips, I took the chance to explore every inch of his mouth. His hand slide slowly down my chest and before I knew hit he had wrapped his thin fingers around 'Me', I moaned a bit more loudly then I ment to and pulled back slightly, about to protest. He kissed me softly and smiled, still blushing slightly, "I want to do this." He said, trailing his long fingers up my length. "R-Roxas…" I moaned, laying my head on his shoulder which caused me to hunch over a bit. "Not here, on the beach maybe…I don't either of us to drown…" I said softly and felt him nod.

Once we reached the beach it was…all down hill or up hill which ever you prefere to call it…

Ok so I finally wrote my first Yaoi! OMG! Sorry I didn't add more detail…I got nervous lol! Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
